1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to reflecting telescopes of a size particularly adapted for astronomical viewing, but of a type that could be also used for terrestrial viewing.
2. Prior Art
Binocular telescopes are well known, particularly of the small size refracting type which commonly use prisms to reduce overall size of the binoculars to permit easy hand holding. The advantages of binocular viewing are well known, and the importance of matching the viewer's eye spacing with the binocular's interocular spacing has been appreciated for many years. Thus most binoculars have provisions to vary eye piece spacing to accommodate different viewers. Whilst binocular reflecting telescopes have been devised, one of the problems associated with them relates to the difficulty of providing a variable interocular spacing to accommodate different viewers, and also to permit use of the telescope in a comfortable position, particularly for terrestrial viewing. One of the most popular reflecting telescopes is the basic Newtonian type, but this is particularly cumbersome to adapt for binocular viewing, particularly in view of the location of the eye piece relative to the telescope tube.